Til Death Do Us Part
by Angel Haunted
Summary: "Your life can change overnight, or in a moment," Coven AU.
1. Chapter 1- Little Lost Witch

**A/N** - I wanted to create a different version of Zyle's story and I hope it turns out well! It's actually a story which I've deleted from my first account (Sultry Angel), but I'm planning to change it for the most part.** I hope you read and leave a review!:)**

* * *

><p><em>" Your life can change overnight, or in a moment."<br>_

...

Before she met Kyle, Zoe had nothing. Kyle somehow lightened up her hopeless life, the broken boy has fixed her broken this apparently couldn't last long, nothing good in her life ever did.

...

When Zoe turned seventeen her mother sent her away to an all girls boarding school in New Orleans without any reasonable explanation. Her father didn't say a word against it. The apathetic look in Nora Benson's eyes and the rain falling outside her window added to Zoe's pain and made it the worst day of her life. The day Zoe felt like she had lost both of her parents.

On her trip to the unknown she was accompanied by the curiously looking lady who came out of the woodwork to escort her to her new home and introduce her to her new life, Zoe and the red-haired lady had a lifechanging conversation.

"Poor child," The red-head started, ceasing her thoughts while Zoe was too busy to realize they were boarding on the train , "Do you have any idea why they sent you away?"

Two albino helpers stood by her sides, the dusk was already spreading outside and they looked like marble statues in the dim lighting.

"My mom said that I had some kind of a gift, a genetic affliction which she said was a curse, that ran in the family but has skipped some generations to get stuck in my DNA. Frankly, I haven't noticed anything weird about myself. My mom's obviously delusional and she hasn't been herself lately,but I never believed this was an excuse for her to send me away," She frowned at the lady, " And where are we going? You and the help were not that good to inform me as of where I was being taken. You could be murderers just the same, so why should I trust you? ", Zoe added.

The woman smiled at Zoe eyeing her through her weirdly shaped glasses,

"My lovely Zoe Benson, I've known you since you were little. You're still the same fierce, fine piece of art, you have the spirit of a fairy with a celestial crown but.."

"OK, listen lady I don't have time for that kind of nonsense. If you don't tell me where you're taking me, I'm off the next town we reach."

The lady laughed amused while they were taking seats on the train and she pulled out a book with a worn- out cover out of her bag placing it on Zoe's lap.

"You, my dear niece , are going to the Coven where all of us belong. You will learn to develop your abilities which we call powers. You're a witch and if I have to trust my instincts, which I always do, you're a powerful one, you just don't know it yet. But with some time and training you should be able to develop all of your gifts."

A few hours later, they had reached their goal and Zoe felt her stomach chirp, though not in a good way. She wasn't quite honest with Myrtle, she was aware she was different, she sometimes had this premonitions, feelings of things that are about to happen and which did later on usually in a short time span. She's googled some sites on magic from which she learned that this was called clairvoyance. But so far she had brushed it off, because the happenings she forecasted were not of that great importance, though this time she was sensing something big. It was a vivid picture, a trellis melody pulling strings inside her stomach causing nauseous vibration inside it.

The air was heavy, humid and it bore some tingy smell of unfamiliar plants and trees and she was trying hard to ignore the weighing on her heart on entering the grand white house in New Orleans, called Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young ladies.

* * *

><p><em>"So apparently I'm a witch," She thought. <em>

That still didn't justify her mother's act of cruelty sending her away to some stupid house with a blunt Head Mistress in charge, and her quirky mother whom everybody called the Supreme because was the highest priestess around here, the witch that had all powers and knew how to control them.

But Zoe's bitch of a room mate was the worst.

Madison Montgomery, slim, seemingly anorexic, always smoking, blue eyes always had dark circles under them resulting from too much partying and too little sleeping, probably. Obviously Madison was a movie star, though Zoe hasn't heard any of her movies.

Her personality was faker than her fake blonde hair extensions. Zoe hated her. The fact that they she had to share adjacent rooms and a bathroom with her was not at all pleasant.

But Zoe wasn't stupid. Thanks to her gift she knew that Madison didn't like her one bit. She was a witch with the power of telekinesis and she had short temper. If Zoe wanted not to be killed in the first place she had to wait for the right time to get rid of Madison.

The things she saw in the blond starlet's head were gruesome and repulsive, she had killed some people so Zoe had to be really careful with her, especially when she still didn't know what her powers were except being clairvoyant. Maybe that was her only power, which meant that Madison had more power than her.

On their fourth night together in the Coven, Madison decided she was stuck in the house for too long.

"Hey boredom, wanna come with me to this frat party? Just got the tweet," She sat on the bed next to her lighting another cigarette.

Zoe was lying on her stomach reading a conjuration book trying to figure some spells and wondered if she could perform them right. Now that she knew she was a witch, she liked to think she was more than just a cute mind reader. Zoe flipped through the crisp pages, devouring the words with vivid interest, it was all so new and unfamiliar to her. She didn't want to give up on her activities just to spend some nonsense time with Madison. But Zoe also knew she didn't have much of a choice and she didn't want to piss the witch bitch off.

"Sure, why not, but what am I going to wear?"

She bit her bottom lip and played nervously with one of her pig tails falling chest-long, realizing she's never went to a party before so she hardly knew what she had to be dressed like.

"Not anything from your wardrobe obviously," Madison gave her a nasty grin while walking to the big, white dresser at her side of the room. She opened it and revealed an endless variety of clothing. She started scouring through the hangers until she pulled one-strap little black dress out of there and threw it in Zoe's direction,

"Here! You can have one of mine but don't stretch it OK, but please do some make up while I shower and get rid of the pig tails, you look like a twelve year old, they might not let you get in", Madison nickered disappearing inside the bathroom.

Zoe rolled her eyes and picked up the dress from her bed.

The dress was cute, she felt comfy and it enveloped her curves perfectly. It wasn't too short but since Zoe was taller and her legs longer the length went just beneath her butt.

"Not bad," Madison announced seeing Zoe when she finally got out of the bathroom dressed in white satin dress and put some silver heels on.

She handed Zoe a black wedge shoe and after they picked a matching bags for their dressed they were headed for the party.

...

_"I hate it here, I hate everyone,"_ Zoe thought on walking into the frat house, the place was pulling a string inside her making her vibrate with anxiety.

"Think we're going to get laid tonight?", Madison winked at her and Zoe blushed. She didn't want to admit she was still a virgin and was very thankful that Madison didn't share her gift of mind reading.

After a girl showed up and started leading Madison into different part of the house to get her a drink, Zoe was left on her own to curiously wander around the huge house with high ceilings and music blasting everywhere.

Her dress felt uncomfortable now when she was actually walking in her shoes and she had to pull it down a couple of times scared that it might expose her derriere.

She felt something bad pulling the strings of her stomach again but she gave it away to her nervousness attempting to find Madison in the sea of dancing bodies. Zoe tried to guess where she might be but simetimes when she was overexcited or scared her power faded.

That was one thing Cordelia Foxx, the headmistress of the Coven was trying to teach her during her first days - to be able to control her ability and use it to her benefit.

After a few futile attempts Zoe gave up looking for Madison and went to have her own fun around the house, the sense of something eerie lurking never leaving her.

* * *

><p>The moment he saw her beautiful hazel eye opposing his through the ice statue, Kyle Spencer the leader of the Kappa Lambda Gamma felt lost. The girls' features were blurred but nevertheless she seemed pretty . She stared at him for a few seconds which made Kyle feel all giddy inside and he smiled at her through the transparency of frozen water.<p>

Then he saw her walking away, uninterested and he frowned.

In the blink of an eye, Kyle found himself grabbing a cup of punch chasing her direction.

_"Spencer, what are you doing? You really need to be looking after your frat brothers right now, they are always stirring trouble,_ "

He berated himself.

And yet it felt important to go after this girl. He saw her on entering the frat house and she seemed ethereal, her eyes were pretty light brown color and her hair looked so soft, but the first thing he noticed was her legs, they were long and appealing in the short black dress she was wearing. It was a rare thing a girl at the school to catch his eye, but this one was new, he would've remembered if he's seen her before.

_"But really what are you doing?",_

He asked himself rhetorically when he started approaching her, drink in hand in one of the rooms into the direction she went.

* * *

><p>"Thought you looked thirsty."<p>

...

Zoe turned around, the boy in front her was so handsome she almost had to catch her breath.

He was a few inches taller than her, his blond curls fallen over his eyes also covered his ears and his smile showed the most adorable dimples.

He had a blue T-shirt with a logo.

"Agh, a frat boy.. No thanks, I have to go and find my friend I guess."

Zoe was really distrustful of frat boys at parties like this.

"Please have a drink , beautiful girls like you have to keep hydrated," There he goes again with that adorable smile of his. This line would've sounded so cheesy coming from the mouth of somebody less attractive.

Zoe managed to notice his eyes in the dark room and they were incredible, sparkling dark onyxes.

Finally forcing her way through his thoughts Zoe saw that he was speaking the truth, it wasn't just a pick up line and she was genuinely impressed.

_"He is cute, smart and trustworthy, am I dreaming?",_ She asked herself while taking the cup from his hand.

"Kyle, the frat boy, He introduced himself.

"Zoe."

"Pretty."

"Stop," Zoe bursted out laughing almost spitting out her punch.

"I can't", Kyle kept smiling and Zoe felt her head starting to spin from his glances, "Everything about you is so pretty, even your name. What are you doing here all alone, beautiful Zoe?"

"I came to this party with my friend who is a movie star," Zoe replied.

"Really, wow? You continue to impress me, and where is she? " He asked eyeing her in the semi-dark room.

"She ditched me."

"Really? So you're so lucky you found me to keep you company."

The music was throbbing inside her ears and the flicker of dozen colorful lights blinded her while they were standing in the doorway, she had to squint her eyes to make out his features.

Zoe thought that Kyle was adorable, she couldn't find one thing that she didn't like in this boy she barely knew.

But then she remembered what she was and that he would never comprehend it, so her grin dropped and she left her cup on the table preparing to walk away.

Kyle looked her in distress puzzzled by her sudden change of mood.

"What? Is something I said? Please, don't go, I want to know more about you," He begged taking one of her hands with his leading her the huge, old staircase.

Zoe laughed, "There's nothing interesting about me, really..." She ceased speaking meeting his curious eyes.

"You're the first hot girl who doesn't want to talk about herself... Come here!"

"What..Where are we going?"

Zoe bit her bottom lip in hesitation and his roaming eyes made her blush, for the first time she felt what it was like to crave after someone to touch her and right now she was craving his hands to replace his eyes exploring her body.

"I want to show you my darkest secret.. Are you scared?" Kyle smirked leading her up the stairs.

"No!", Zoe followed after him, squeezing his hand praying not to stumble in her heels.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eyes Of Onyx

Kyle brought Zoe all the way up the grand staircase until they were standing at a huge hall ending into a semi-dark room upstairs.

Zoe enjoyed the sensation of him holding her hand, her brain was alarm nevertheless,

"Kyle, where are you taking me?"

* * *

><p>Kyle smiled on sensing Zoe tensing up a bit.<p>

_What are you doing, Spencer?,_ The voice rang through his ears again but he ignored it.

_He had never felt thus excited, or elevated, or eager before to share every detail of his life with this girl._

_Well, maybe not every detail,_ Kyle frowned.

She looked so innocent, pretty and radiant.

Kyle knew he wasn't a bad person, but if she once found out she would change towards him. Family history like his always puts a stain on your life.

He shook off the unpleasant thought and smiled at Zoe who was looking him with wide, lucid, expectant eyes. Her hand was cold and her body was slightly trembling.

"Are you cold? We're almost there," Kyle enveloped her frame with his arms.

"Thanks," She smiled, his closeness causing goosebumps.

"Here we are," He announced a few steps further.

Zoe found herself standing in a semi dark-room which lead to a balcony in the back of the house.

When they went outside, Kyle smiled at her and Zoe felt like there was a whirlpool inside her stomach when he held her gaze with his eyes of onyx.

"Why did you ...", She started but she couldn't finish.

The balcony was overhanging a beautiful garden, breathtaking and odorous.

The night air was ridden with the smell of flowers and trees – magnolias, cat's claws, hibiscuses, cana flowers arranged in patterns and cascades. Their sent contributed to the beautiful view in front of Zoe and made her feel even dizzier.

"Kyle, this is beautiful. How did you know about it?"

"Do you like it?", He asked her excitedly.

"I love it..Who takes care of this garden, it's huge!", She looked over the balcony fascinated with the colored petals and the greenery forming a maze of plants.

"I do, it's my hobby. My father was a gardener and he taught me a lot about flowers, I always wanted a garden but our yard was too small. So when he died I decided to turn this abandoned back yard into a garden, it somewhat helped me.."

"..to deal with his death and let him go?", She finished looking at him, through his eyes Zoe could see his soul.

"I always feel uncomfortable talking about his death. You're the first girl, the first person ever that made me open up about it," Kyle stared at her face, and Zoe shivered.

"Kyle I'm sorry he killed himself," She whispered.

"How did you know that?" , Kyle turned his dark eyes to her and she felt like he had stabbed her in the heart.

"I..just assumed because you said you were uncomfortable about it," She muttered, knowing this was going to sound weird, but it seemed like his mind was somewhere else now and Kyle touched her cheek with his palm, making her want more of his soft touch.

"I feel like you and I are so close, it's confusing, Zoe Benson," He said and she was lost into the world of dark onyx crystal and the sensation of his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

But then she saw it, the shade of darkness ruining his life.

The monster of a mother he had, the shame of the abuse, the guilt he felt, the nights he spent alone inside his room wishing to die because she was still the only mother he had.

Zoe was repulsed and cringed at the thought of this monster who took the innocence of her son after his father wanted so bad to make Kyle feel good, to feel dafe and loved, his eyes were the saddest shade of dark brown now; his was reminiscing how his mother put the end of his childhood.

"Please Kyle…", She begged getting closer to him, she tip toed a little bit and her mouth almost touched his lips, "Please do it."

"What?", He asked confused with her reaction.

"Kiss me, Kyle."

* * *

><p>When he did as she asked him, her mouth opened up and his tongue tasted hungrily the honey sweetness of her.<p>

"Zoe..."

Kyle snaked his arms around her tiny waist and their bodies clung to each other like magnets, Zoe's soft slender form against his firm toned one. His soft, warm lips roaming on her neck made her let sighs of pleasure mixing with the music coming from downstairs. Her fingers dug into his hair and she wanted to scream when he found one of her breasts with his lips and suckled on the nipple through the fabric. Zoe was already wet and her instincts made her rub against Kyle's hips causing him to let a painful groan and she felt him grow hard between her legs, pressing on her spot, she wanted him so bad, it was a whirwind of sensations she's never felt before.

"Kyle, please.."

"I know, we have to stop," He breathed harshly against her chest and detached his lips from her now naked skin, he's pulled the strap of her dress in their foreplay.

"No,"

"Zoe I swear I don't do this," He said with a guilty expression, "I don't usually do girls on the first night."

He was too sweet about it.

"I know, but I want this, come on."

She pushed him back into the room and they both stumbled on the bed.

"Are you sure?", Kyle asked when she got on top of him. The ridge of his erection was now visible through his pants and she felt her own underwear getting uncomfortably wet at the sight.

"My God, yes," Zoe started taking his shirt off and kissing on his neck and then further down at the warm skin of his stomach.

"Zoe," He gasped when she finally took of his pants and got rid of her wet panties, " I don't have a condom."  
>"Kyle, please shut up, just do it but be careful, OK?"<p>

"OK," He smiled when they switched and Zoe laid all anticipation under him. His hands went slowly up her smooth thighs and uncovered her lower body under the piece of clothing.

They both gasped loudly when he penetrated her the pool of wetness started leaking down her inner thighs , Zoe yelped from the unexpected size, he felt so hard and thick inside of her but it was good. She held onto his naked shoulders, it was perfect just like she's imagined her first time would be.

"Don't stop," the witch instructed in his ear when she sensed him stop a little, and he slowly started thrusting harder and deeper inside her while she moved her hips upwards to assist him.

Zoe heard Kyle cry and at first she taught the blood was coming from her, then she looked up and saw blood gushing from the blond boy's his nose, eyes and ears.

"Kyle! Oh my God, what's happening?Kyle!", She screamed, he looked terrified but he couldn't hear her anymore, lying sprawled on the bed with a triple of blood coming from his mouth. His eyes were dead.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing, Zoe? We have to go, didn't you hear.. Oh, what's wrong with this poor dude?", Madison entered the room looking all messy smeared make up, chronic bitch face.<p>

"I don't know, we were having sex and he just…", Zoe cried scooping over Kyle's lifeless body blood-stained from the hemorrhages.

"You killed him with your pussy," Madison crooked a brow and laughed, "Come on now, leave him, there's fire downstairs!"

"A fire?", Zoe asked with tears streaming down her cheeks, holding onto to Kyle's cold hand.

"Yes, a fire, these frat boys, his friends,. They tried to rape me but guess what, tough luck! Have you heard of pyrokinesis? I started it! They deserved it these fuckers, I'm glad your boy died, too, I saw him with them on entering!", Madison smirked, "See they were messing with some really powerful witch not some bookworm who kills boys with her pussy!"

"No! I can't just leave him here, he is ..", Zoe continued hysterically, "He didn't deserve this.. he didn't deserve me."

" Are you crazy bitch, you just met him and you're talking like you're in love with him?! Oh fuck it, am outa here!", Madison yelled before disappearing out of the smoky room.

Zoe tried to pull Kyles's body up and drag him out of the room but it was worthless, there was no time, the flames were already licking the windows and there was a screen of smoke crawling into the room, she tried to take a breath and started coughing.

Zoe strained her mind to remember something from the conjuration book she read earlier, gathering all the power within her body she concentrated repeatedly, until it happened, she uplifted and transmutated out of the room trying to hold on to Kyle's body, as much as she could, leaving the frat house in flames behind her.

* * *

><p>Cordelia woke up from a dream and heard loud noises coming from the greenhouse.<p>

Her world was stored in there so she got worried on the instant. Plants and potions, small boxes of magic, recepies put in jars and pots, the head mistress was very protective of her collection.

She hurried down the stairs on entering she saw Zoe covered with blood and a dead blond boy on her arm.

"Zoe! What happened, who is that? I didn't even know you were out. ", Cordelia asked her student who sat on the floor next to the corpse, she was covered in blood.

"I , he died.. we had sex and, I killed him..I didn't mean to.. then Madison started the fire," Zoe tried to set in order the erratic thoughts going through her mind but her brain refused to function and her world suddenly became black.

* * *

><p>When Zoe opened her eyes, she found herself into her bedroom upstairs.<p>

Cordelia was sitting by her bedside with worried expression.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess, just a little bit tired," Zoe looked around the room, slowly coming to her senses, "Where's Madison?"

Cordelia sighed.

"That girl is nothing but trouble, I gave her some tranquilizers because she was almost brutally gang raped, and she was out of her mind when she got here. But the fire she caused burnt that frat house to the ground, so I made a spell to cover your both girls tracks, because you killed people and she put our lives in danger."

Zoe slowly started to remember the night, "I killed someone, too, where's Kyle? What happened to him? I brought him here so he could at least have a funeral."

Cordelia smiled a little, "Well, none of us new of that power of yours Zoe and I'm sorry about that, it must have been awful. But I fixed it."

Zoe gave the head mistress a befuddled look, "You fixed him? But he died!"

"Well, Zoe you're still learning but you have to know that living energy does not just go away, and you can bring it back into a dead body if you know how and you're strong enough to do it. It takes a lot but I can mange that. You were obviously not strong enough to do it, you fainted from the mere transmutation itself, so I decided to help and..Let's just say that Kyle is now very much alive," Cordelia ended.

"Where is he? I have to see him!", Zoe asked anxiously, her heart burning with plethora of emotions.

"Zoe, there's some things you don't know about the dead that were brought back to life…"

The young witch felt sick to her stomach, knowing that her life might depend on her next question.

''Does he remember I killed him?", She asked barely.

"I'm afraid that is all he remembers about you. I'm sorry Zoe", Cordelia confirmed.

"It's OK, at least he is alive and that's all that matters, thank you Cordelia," Zoe tried to smile but her tears threatened to fall, "Excuse me but I think I have to go to the bathroom," She said as she leapt from the bed.

She locked herself inside the bathroom when her stomach started turning and she was grateful to vomit. Then she sat on the cold, tile floor, crying.

A few hours later when she was finally forced to drink some tea by Cordelia, after she refused to eat, Zoe finally fell asleep.

But soon nightmares found her and she woke up, covered in sweat.

Zoe knew she mustn't go downstairs into the greenhouse, Kyle probably hated her but she wanted to see if he's ok. She craved to see the eyes of onyx that looked at her with such a passion when they were on the balcony.

After a few more moments of searching for a candle, because she didn't want to wake up anybody in the Coven by turning the lights on Zoe she was slowly headed for the greenhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Thanks for following this story, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
